An inverted pendulum moving apparatus being in contact with the ground via wheels and having one or more wheels coaxially arranged and the center of gravity of other parts than the wheels (the center of gravity of parts mounted on the wheels) located above the axle is statically unstable, and significantly affected by the road surface for keeping stability by dynamic control with movement. In this case, as a background art for preventing behavior instability of the inverted pendulum moving apparatus due to the influence of the road surface, for example, technologies described in PTL 1 and PTL 2 have been disclosed.
PTL 1 has disclosed a self-propelled vehicle that determines, in a pair of right and left wheels and motors driving the respective wheels, output torque of the respective motors in response to disturbance torque loaded with respect to each motor, a control device and a control method therefor. The self-propelled vehicle according to the technology may continue to properly travel even when the disturbance torque is loaded.
Further, PTL 2 has disclosed a vehicle that estimates a road surface gradient in consideration of a posture change of a vehicle body and corrects drive torque in response to the road surface gradient. The vehicle according to the technology may realize stable stop state and traveling state regardless of the gradient of the road surface.